witches house truth or dare
by godly345
Summary: Dare or truth the cast of Witch's House. NO CRITICS ALLOWED! any that come in will be feed to Pedobear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witches House**

A girl with blond hair and emerald eyes sighed with boredom 'I wish I still had my magic with me it's so bored without them in Viola's body' she thought 'maybe I should have found a way to keep them before I left' Ellen the witch pondered reading one of Violas books.

As she was reading Violas father walked in with a letter in hand "Guess what Vio" he said using his nickname for her daughter "We've been invited to a dinner party." With great curiosity Ellen picked up the letter and read it. 'Perfect. Something exiting happening for a change' the witch thought. "Let's go daddy" she said smiling on the inside how easy it was to steal Viola's body and be her. "Indeed better get ready" Violas father responded.

-Later close to 5 o'clock-

The pair walked into the property the party was at and gasped at the size. 'Way bigger than my old house' Ellen thought with shock. 'Why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen' pushing the thoughts aside she walked inside the house with the hunter.

When both entered the dining room they saw the place empty except for one person. Ellen took a good look at him and noted she was in trouble. Even with her powers gone she can feel the presence of anyone that can use magic an ability she was pleased to still have. "Are you the host?" she asked behind her ''father''. "Yes I am…Ellen" and with that he snapped his fingers and all the doors were shut and locked. "Now to bring in our other guest" said the mysterious teen walking to them. "KEEP AWAY FROM HER" the hunter yelled holding his shotgun. Before he could fire though the gun was bent till it was u shaped and tossed aside.

"Now to bring out the last guest" with that the host snapped his fingers again and a few feet away flames erupted which left behind a purple haired girl who was very familiarly to Ellen. 'NO NOOOOO, NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' she thought 'I thought she was dead!' "Where am I?" the other girl asked before she spotted Ellen. "YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" the real Viola screamed. Before she could doing anything the host spoke up "Settle down children. Now to get formalities out of the way I and Tyler. And all of you will be here to play Truth or Dare." "Truth or Dare?" Viola Asked. "Yes. Reviewers will sent in their dares and questions and you will answer/ do the requests"

"If we refuse?" Ellen asked feeling scared. "Then you never leave so next episode is when it starts. SEEYA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream I don't own Witch's House**

Viola's father looked back and forth between the two girls. "This happened?" he asked. To all with simple minds Tyler just finished explaining the whole story of what happened in Ellen's house. "Yep so in a way you KILLED your daughter." said the host looking outside the bunker. "So how long are we supposed to stay here?" asked Viola her Golden eyes (anyone know what color the eyes are on Ellen's body cause I never saw them?) looking at the fire she made in the body she was trapped in. "Should be in another 5 minutes"

Everyone sighed and looked out the window to watch one poor critic named Hito me Bore. "HELP ME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU PEOPLE!" screamed the unfortunately tied up author. "Simple you destroyed many fanfictions" "THEY BROKE THE RULES!" "WELL ISN'T THE SLOGAN _REALESE_ YOUR IMAGINATION SO IF THE FICS ARE TRUTH OR DARES OR IN CHAT/SCRIPT YOUR BEING HYPOCRIRTS BY SAYS YOU CAN'T WRITE LIKE THAT!" at this point Viola chanted a simple water spell to put out the flames erupting from Tyler's face. "Thank you Viola." "WELL CAN YOU AT LEAST GET THIS THING OUT?" continued the critic. "NO" everyone in the bunker yelled.

After the screaming was done and Pedobear was removed the group looked at the damage and let's just say it wouldn't even fall under rated m in describing. "Ew. I feel bad for the critics a bit" said Ellen. "Hang on. Puhdistaa huoneen" and with that the room was cleaned by the host's spell. "You have magic?" "Ya how else am I supposed to keep order?" Viola just shrugged in response. "Anyway the first real review is from linkkirby8692."

**Viola (or Ellen) if truth, what is the worst thing that ever happened in your  
life? If dare, I dare you to revive your parents.**

Tyler looked at Ellen. "Well?" Ellen sighed "Since I don't have my magic I can't do dare so the worst thing that happened to me would be the time I found a grass hopper in my food." "How could that count?" questioned Viola. "I guess you didn't look into my memories but I had an allergic reaction to it" Viola stayed quite not having anything to say about that. "Next review please" Ellen said with a slight blush. "Next is from Rawrrrr3210."

**Truths:  
Viola (in Ellen's body): did you have a boyfriend before... You know.  
Ellen (in violas body): do you love your 'father'**

"No I don't think so…" Viola looked at Ellen for reassurance. "No anyone that tried to was scared off first sight of the shotgun" Ellen said. "That would do it" nodded the host. "And your truth Ellen?" Ellen raised her eyebrow a smirk planted on her face "I love my father." "BACK OFF HE'S NOT YOUR DAD HE'S MINE!" and next thing you know Viola jumped onto Ellen starting a catfight.

"Wow that's hot!" Said a Tyler look alike holding a camera. "Xylter what are you doing here?" asked Tyler looking irritated. "Dude hot chicks fighting. SWEET JACKPOT!" At Xylter's yelling both girls stopped fighting and looked at the camera holder. "Is this guy a perv?" they said together. "Yes" "Hey that's not nice" wined Xylter. "GET HIM!" Xylter then got a beating and thrown out in the trash. "Next review is from f1reb1rd."

**Interesting! You should continue!**

"Yes I will continue." Tyler said nodding. "Wow short." Viola said looking at the reviews. "Hey one more just came!" Ellen exclaimed. "Let's see our next one is from ninaspringfield1134."

**Ellen i dare you to switch bodies with Viola's father.  
Viola do you have Ellen's magic?**

"Well to bad can't do that without magic" Ellen said quickly walking away. "Vaihda Ellen kehon ja isäni elin" Viola chanted. And with that Ellen and Viola's dad switched bodies. "Great just great." They both said at the same time. "I think that answers your question" Viola commented in between her laughing. "Yes it does. NOW SWITCH US BACK!" Ellen screamed. "No now next is from The 8-BIT Lova" Viola said getting over her laughing.

**Viola has to kiss Ellen, I had to say it**

Both girls burned the review hoping to get out of the dare. "Musicstarnc you're up next"

**I dare Ellen (in Viola's body) to do the caramelldansen! I wanted to sontribute and that was all I could come up with on short notice.**

Viola giggles as the dare is read. "Sorry but Ellen is stuck in the current body until next chapter so let's see what DnSHyBeR review is"

**Hello! How are you all? I have a question for Ellen3**

**WHY DID STEAL VIOLA'S BODY! you guys could have been friends...**

"I couldn't not take the body my old one hurt to much" Ellen said rolling her(his?) eyes. "Anarchipluvian Tears"

**Truth:**

**If you could change anything that has happened to or because of you, what would it be?**

**Dare:**

**Put on a Banana suit, get on a table, do the worm and sing the happy walrus song! XD**

"For who are these for? Tell us then we can do them next es Sandersonlover21" Tyler replied looking bored.

**Let real viola suffocate viola.**

Viola smirks and starts walking to Ellen 'GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ellen screams running away from the smirking girl. "Well that's all for now see you next time on Truth or dare" Tyler yells


End file.
